La galaxie
La galaxie est l’une des milliards de galaxies qui existent dans l’univers. Celle-ci est le lieu des histoires de la République Galactique, de la Guerre Civile Galactique, de la Guerre Yuuzhan Vong, des Jedi et des Siths. D’après certaines sources, la galaxie a une largeur de 120 000 années-lumières, ou 37 000 parsecs (un parsec équivaut à 3.258 années-lumières), et est vieille d’approximativement 13 milliards d’années. Un trou noir super massif est situé au centre de la galaxie. Sept galaxies satellites orbitent autour d’elle : Companion Aurek (aussi connue comme le Dédale de Rishi),Firefist, Companions Cresh, Grek. Cependant, la majorité de ces galaxies sont décrites comme ayant d’anciennes étoiles pauvres en métal et en vie. Il y a également une perturbation hyperespace derrière la limite de la galaxie, qui bloque toute routehyperespace en dehors du disque. La galaxie a environ deux cents amas globulaires. Histoire Avant l’l’histoire connue, la première entité politique contrôlant une vaste partie de la galaxie était l’Empire Infini desRakata, qui s’est terminée longtemps avant la formation de ce qu’on connaitra ensuite comme la civilisation galactique. Avant cela, des espèces pensantes, telles que les Columi, ont voyagé à travers l’espace et construits des artefacts. Deux des plus anciens artefacts sont l’Oracle de Pelgrin (environ 2 000 000 av.BY), et la Station Centerpoint, certainement créée par les mystérieux Celestes (vers 1 000 000 av.BY). La galaxie, en tant qu’entité politique, commence à exister des millénaires plus tard, quand les Humains, découvrant l’hyperespace, voyagent et rencontrent d’autres espèces pensantes. Après la découverte de nombreux mondes etespèces, ils s’associèrent avec des lois communes, et la République Galactique devient le gouvernement galactique « officiel ». Les Hutts et un grand nombre d’Empires Siths rivalisèrent avec la République. Dans un conflit entre le Coté Obscur et le Coté Lumineux, les Sith ont été défaits à de nombreuses reprises et ont toujours ré émergés, dans un cycle qui continue après la Guerre des Yuuzhan Vong. Après un millénaire à se cacher avec la défaite de la Septième Bataille de Ruusan, les Siths restaurent leur Empire grâce à Palpatine, après avoir dissout la République, remplacée par le court Empire Galactique. Celui-ci dura vint ans de tyrannie, mais après la Guerre Civile Galactique, une Nouvelle République fut établie par unealliance de mondes libres. Malgré cela, les Vestiges de l’Empire continuent à resister au nouveau gouvernement pendant plus de dix ans avant de finalement signer un traité de paix. Peu de temps après, une espèce extra galactique, les Yuuzhan Vongs, lancent une invasion de la galaxie. Ils dévastent une grande part de la galaxie, y comprisCoruscant, avant d’être vaincus lors de la Seconde Bataille de Coruscant. Certains Yuuzhan Vong furent incorporés dans la communauté galactique, et durant un siècle et demi de nombreux gouvernements se sont développés, notamment la Fédération Galactique des Alliances Libres, et la restauration de l’Empire, mais cette fois sans Sith. Un Nouvel Empire Galactique est formé par le Nouvel Ordre Sith, qui remplace le gouvernement existant suite à la Guerre Sith-Impériale. Après la défaite de l’Empire Galactique de Darth Krayt face auxVestiges de l’Alliance Galactique et à l’Empire en exil durant laSeconde Guerre Civile Impériale, l’Alliance Galactique devient le gouvernement dominant de la galaxie une fois encore. Cosmographie La galaxie est divisée en dix principales régions. Elles sont listées ici selon leur distance croissante par rapport au noyau. Ces régions sont ensuite divisées en secteurs, systèmes, planètes et lunes. Le Noyau profond Au cœur de la galaxie, le Noyau Profond (aussi connu comme les Systèmes du Noyau) est une région s’étendant sur sept mille années lumières, et qui contient environ 30 milliard d’étoiles. A cause des attractions gravitationnelles d’un si grand nombre d’étoile et d’un trou noir super massif au centre de la galaxie, l’espace temps local est très déformé, rendant les voyages en hyperspace très compliqués. La région était réputée pratiquement inaccessible jusqu’à ce que l’Empereur Palpatine trouve de nombreuses routes hyperespace dans la région. La zone resta une forteresse impériale près de vingt ans après la Bataille d’Endor. Les Mondes du Noyau Région ancienne bordant le Noyau Profond, les Mondes du Noyau sont l’un des regroupements de planètes les plus prestigieux, développés, connus et peuplés de la galaxie. La République galactique et par la suite tous les gouvernements galactiques sont nés dans les Mondes du Noyau avant de se répandre dans le reste de la galaxie. Durant l’époque de la République puis de l’Empire, Coruscant, un Monde du Noyau majeur, fut la capitale galactique. Les humains sont supposés être originaires de cette région. Les Colonies « Les Colonies » est le nom donné à la région située entre les Mondes du Noyau et la Bordure intérieure. C’est la première zone en dehors des Mondes du Noyau qui a été colonisée, et ses mondes sont donc fortement peuplés, industrialisés et cultivés. Durant son règne, l’Empire Galactique était très ferme dans son contrôle de cette région, ce qui permit à la Nouvelle République d’y gagner rapidement du soutient. La Bordure intérieure La Bordure Intérieur est une région de la galaxie située entre les Colonies et laRégion d’Expansion. Elle était originellement connue simplement sous le nom de Bordure, car c’était censé être la plus large extension de la civilisation, mais la colonisation de la Bordure Etandue (renommée plus tard Région d’Expansion) débuta seulement cent ans après. Durant le règne de Palpatine, l’Empire Galactique contrôla durement la Bordure Interieure. Plutôt que de se rebeller, de nombreux habitants ont préféré fuir vers la Bordure Exterieure. Après la Bataille d’Endor, l’Empire, malgré son impopularité, parvint à tenir la région bien plus longtemps que prévu. Beaucoup critiquèrent par la suite la mollesse de la Nouvelle République dans sa libération de la région. De nombreux mondes, même après avoir rejoint la Nouvelle République, craignaient ouvertement que le gouvernement ne soit pas assez fort. Cette inquiétude s’est développée après le retour de Palpatine, durant lequel l’Empire réclama la majorité de la Bordure Intérieure. La Région d’expansion La Région d’Expansion est une expérimentation de mondes sous contrôle corporatif, ou de puissantes corporations exploitent des planètes et profitent de leurs métaux et minerais. Les habitants étaient oppressés, tandis que les corporations vidaient des systèmes entiers de leurs ressources. Finalement le mécontentement s’est répandu de système en système. La République Galactique pris alors le contrôle pris le contrôle de la région grâce à la pression des habitants en limitant ou évinçant les intérêts corporatistes. La Région d’Expansion continua à produire des matériaux et extraire des minerais, mais la majorité des ressources fut épuisée durant la Période Impériale. La Bordure médiane Avec des ressources et une population plus faible que la majorité des régions voisines, la Bordure Médiane est un territoire ou les habitants travaillent dur pour tout ce qu’ils ont. De nombreuses planètes ont mis en place d’impressionnantes économies, et des pirates se cachent souvent dans des endroits relativement inexplorés, loin des routes commerciales majeures. Les Territoires de la Bordure extérieure Les Territoires de la Bordure Extérieure sont le derniers colonisés. C’est le lieu de naissance de Revan, et l’endroit ou les Mandaloriens ont commencé leur croisade dans l’espoir de déclencher une guerre avec la République Galactique.Meetra Surik est aussi connue pour avoir grandi sur Dantooine, qui est un monde de la Bordure Extérieure. Celle-ci est remplie de mondes obscurs, rudes et primitifs. A cause de la distance par rapport au noyau, la région eut de nombreux partisans de l’Alliance Rebelle. Le Grand Moff impérial Wilhuff Tarkineut la difficile tache de contrôler l’ensemble de la Bordure Extérieure. Bras de Tingel Le Bras de Tingel est un bras spirale extérieur de la galaxie. Il contient l’Autorité du Secteur Corporatif, une entité politique partiellement indépendante de la République Galactique et de l’Empire Galactique. Sous l’Empire, le secteur est passé de quelques centaines à trente mille systèmes. Espace sauvage L’Espace Sauvage est la frontière de la société galactique, séparant les parties connues de la galaxie et les Régions Inconnues. L’une des dernières actions dePalpatine fut de lancer une vaste exploration de la région. L’Espace Sauvage diffère des Régions Inconnus dans le fait qu’une partie de cet espace a été exploré ; les Régions Inconnues restent mystérieuses. Régions inconnues Le terme " Régions Inconnues " se réfère à la région large et inexplorée, que certains ont cru en dehors du disque galactique, qui s’étend de Bakura auxVestiges de l’Empire, et qui était largement contrôlée par l’Ascendance Chiss. Les Régions Inconnues comprennent seulement quelques milliards d’étoiles, dans une galaxie qui en compte 400 milliards. Il y a un manque de routes hyperspaciales dans la région. Les Régions Inconnues incluent également des aires non recensées dans de denses nébuleuses, dans des amas globulaires, et dans le halo galactique. L’Empire Galactique lança de nombreuses expéditions pour explorer et conquérir les secteurs des Régions Inconnues. Au-dela des limites de la région, se situe une perturbation de l’hyperspace au délà de la frontière galactique. Routes Hyperspaciales Des chemins variés tels que les routes hyperspaciales passent à travers les secteurs. Ces routes ont été explorées et établies par des explorateurs de l’hyperespace, tels que Aitro Koornacht ou Gav et Jori Daragon. Des droids astromechs guident les vaisseaux à travers ces routes. Les super-hyperroutes Ces routes sont les plus larges et permettent des voyage très rapides. *Route Commerciale de Rim *Route Commerciale Perlemienne *Voie Hydienne *Corellian Run *Corellian Trade Spine Additional routes of interest *Kessel Run *Ison Corridor *Sisar Run *Myto's Arrow *Daragon Trail Gouvernements et politiques Des gouvernements variés ont régné à travers la galaxie durant des millenaires, le premier gouvernement inter-galactique connu étant l’Empire Infini desRakatas. D’autres pouvoirs politiques significatifs à travers la galaxie incluent : *L’Espace bothan *La Centralité *L’Ascendance chiss *La Confédération des systèmes indépendants * L’Autorité du secteur Corporatif *Le Mandat cronese *L’Empire galactique de Darth Krayt's *L’Empire de la Main *LaRégion d’expansion *L’Empire de Fel *L’Empire galactique *L’La Fédération galactique des Alliances libres *La République galactique *L’Amas de Hapes *L’Espace hutt *Les Vestiges de l’Empire *Lesecteur Juvex *L’Espace mandalorien *Le secteur Senex *L’Empire Sith *L’Empire Sith (guerre civile des Jedi) *L’Imperium Ssi-ruuvi *Lecluster de Tion *L’hégémonie de Tion *L’Empire Vagaari *L’Empire Yuuzhan Vong Economie L’économie galactique est extrêmement complexe et variée. La monnaie standard de la République Galactique est le crédit, divisé en dix décicrédits. Espèces La vie s’est développée dans 10% des planètes habitables, et a abouti à des espèces pensantes dans environ 1/1000 (environ 20 millions d’espèces pensantes). Il est estimé qu’il y a en tout 100 mille millier de milliards d’êtres vivants. Dans l’histoire classique, l’espèce dominante est l’espèce humaine. Originaires des Mondes du Noyau, les humains sont à la base des gouvernements majeurs. Les autres espèces sont connues en tant qu « aliens », certains étant distingués comme humanoïdes. Même si ils ne sont pas considérés comme une espèce, les droids forment une partie signifiante de la population. Sur Naboo, les droids les plus évolués étaient considérés comme les égaux des êtres pensants. Interactions extra-galactiques Les voyages extragalactiques sont difficiles à cause de la perturbation de l’hyperspace au delà de la frontière galactique, qui bloque les routes hyperspaciales au dela du disque. Cependant, à l’époque de la Guerre des Clones, des contacts ont été établis avec deux petites galaxies orbitant autour de la galaxie : le Dédale de Rishi, aussi connu comme le Compagnon Aurek, etFirefist, aussi connu comme le Compagnon Besh. L’influence du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique s’étend même dans ces régions. La Société Extragalactique est une organisation dévouée à la recherche de vie en dehors de la galaxie. D’après lEdition Inaugurale Spéciale des Informations de l’Holonet de la République 16 :5 :24, durant les derniers jours de la République, le leader et sénateur des Brodo Asogi, Grebleips, envoya une expédition vers une autre galaxie, mais aucune information sur les résultats n’est connue. Les aliens extragalactiques les plus connus sont les Abominors, lesSilentiums, les Chazrachs, et les Yuuzhan Vongs, qui ont pratiquement détruit la civilisation galactique qui se remettait juste de la Guerre Civile Galactique. Langage Le langage galactique est le langage humain qui a évolué en standard galactique Basic. Les humains étant l’espèce dominante dans la galaxie, le Basic a été adopté par de nombreuses espèces. Le deuxième langage le plus répandu est le Huttese, répandu par les activités financières et criminelles des Hutts, et qui a été adopté par des espèces proches d’eux à travers les pages, tels que les Rodiens. Il est possible pour des droids de parler couramment des millions de formes de communication, et en se basant dessus, d’en comprendre et d’en inventer d’autres. Les droides de protocole sont essentiels dans les relations entre espèces en tant que traducteurs ou interprètes. L'envers du décor Nom Aucune tentative sérieuse n’a été faite pour donner un véritable nom astronomique à la galaxie. On y fait généralement référence en tant que « Galaxie Star Wars ». D’après The Essential Atlas, les Nagai de Firefist nomment la galaxie « Skyriver », qui est le seul nom connu donné à la galaxie. Nous ne savons pas si les habitants de la galaxie lui donnent un nom, comme nous appelons la notre la Voie Lactée. Relation avec la Terre L’ouverture de chaque film Star Wars place la galaxie dans notre dimension, loin de nous, mais aucune précision sur sa location n’a été donnée. Les humains existent dans les deux galaxies, le Basic Galactique est pratiquement identique au français actuel, et beaucop de traditions culturelles (du serrage de main au mariage) sont identiques, mais ces similarités restent inexpliquées. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 8: The Lost Suns, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic 10: The Lost Suns, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' * *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Rebel Force: Uprising'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Galoob minicomic *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' Ertl minicomic *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''The Last Command'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Apocalypse'' }} Apparitions non-canon *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' Sources *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Dark Empire'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar's Outrider|link=soteKoutrider.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact Fichier'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/probe_the_galaxy.jpg|cardname=Probe the Galaxy}} *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *[http://images.darkhorse.com/darkhorse/downloads/desktops/swgalaxymap/swgalaxymap_lg.jpg Star Wars: The Galaxy] - An official map from Dark Horse Comics *All ''New Jedi Order''series novel maps *''Star Wars Gamer'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact Fichier'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Hero's Guide'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' * }} Notes et références Voir aussi *Otherspace *Yuuzhan Vong galaxy *List of planets Liens externes *[http://starwarsatlas.uw.hu/ Star Wars Atlas] *Galaxy navigator and maps—Currently non-working, points to a domain parking page *Main galaxy map from above site—As above, see Eric Przybylski entry on Wookieepedia *[http://www.darkhorse.com/downloads.php?did=547 Dark Horse Star Wars Galaxy Map] * *Galaxy Map Discussion—Official thread at StarWars.com *Map of the galaxy far, far away....—Downloadable, text searchable pdf file based on Modi's work and nav-computer.com * bg:Галактиката cs:Galaxie da:Galakse de:Galaxis |el=Ο Γαλαξίας]] es:La Galaxia en:The Galaxy hr:Galaksija it:La Galassia hu:A Galaxis nl:The Galaxy ja:銀河 pl:Galaktyka pt:A Galáxia ro:Galaxia ru:Галактика fi:Galaksi sv:Galaxen Catégorie:Régions galactiques Galaxie Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Articles à traiter